


66. “How could I ever forget about you?”

by CannedTins



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Trauma, fenthry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedTins/pseuds/CannedTins
Summary: Another fic request, this time for Kalon-Dern (Tumblr).It's Fethry's first time adapting to living on the surface after being stuck underwater for years. He is drawn immediately to Fenton, who seems to understand how he feels like no one else. However, Fethry still has concerns and fears of being left behind again.





	66. “How could I ever forget about you?”

The first day out of the underwater laboratory was a strange experience for Fethry. He’d been stuck in there for four and a half years, he had learned to adapt to the environment and how to live underwater, to swim, even the gently swaying motions of the observatory as ocean currents shifted, and of course, the ever-present briny smell. After four and a half years, being back on the surface seemed out of the realm of possibility, until the little triplets decided to pay him for a visit and they had a grand adventure that eventually broke him out of the watery prison once and for all.

Scrooge was shocked to learn this, but was not surprised when he found out it was the triplets’ fault. He decided to put aside his temper and rationalize the situation for the children (he didn’t want another repeat of what happened months ago, at the Sunchaser). He had no big plans for Fethry and honestly hadn’t considered what to do with him if he ever managed to escape. It was through Huey that a decision was made to have him work with Gyro. Scrooge knew Gyro had a sour personality and did not take lightly to childish antics like which Fethry was known for, but he was bright; the duck actually had some good ideas despite his eccentricity.

Fethry was immediately drawn to Fenton. He made a connection between himself and the brown duck and how they both were perfectly smart and eager to please but were not respected by their peers. He felt that he and Fenton were kindred spirits, in a sense.

Fethry still felt discombobulated—his first day out of the laboratory for good and he still felt like he was under there, a sort of vertigo leering him as he tried to get around, making him even more clumsy than usual. Gyro did not like him, but Scrooge had threatened to fire the chicken if he didn’t cooperate. Fenton understood him, though. And Fethry was eternally grateful for that. If Fethry knew better he would have assumed it was like love at first sight.

Their conversations usually started out with typically “nerdy” things most laymen wouldn’t be interested in, such as:

“Did you know that 90% of all volcanic activity occurs in the ocean?”

“Oh!” Fenton smiled, “I don’t think I knew that one! Have you heard of Graham’s number?”

However, there was a day where Fenton asked his new partner a question that had nothing to do with crunching numbers or marine biology.

“What was it like in the laboratory?”

Fethry blinked, taking some time to recollect his thoughts on the matter. What was it like in the underwater lab? He liked it there, after living four and a half years you do get used to it.

“Great! I loved waking up every day to see new marine friends at the window, or even just Mitzi. I could even talk to them if I wanted to. I sometimes would call Uncle Scrooge for breakfast but he didn’t always respond, so sometimes I just went outside and grabbed some kelp and stuff to eat instead. I learned new things every day, even though I was just supposed to be the janitor,” Fethry seemed distracted for a second, and returned to reality, “I felt like a real scientist! Like how I was with the triplets. They liked me! Until they didn’t, I don’t know. What about you, Fenton? How do you like working for Gyro?”

Fenton nodded, taking in everything Fethry said. It didn’t even seem like he had much to eat back in the laboratory, or do anything at all besides explore more of the ocean, but the way Fethry described it sounded so pleasant. It couldn’t be the truth, could it?

“Gyro’s very smart, but he can be pretty rough at the edges. I know he’s probably just socially awkward or something like me, or that’s just his personality. I’ve asked Scrooge about it but he never answered. I guess I like working here, and working for Scrooge too. I’ve always been real good with numbers,” Fenton paused for a second, and proceeded with his own question, “Did you ever feel, lonely down there?”

“Oh, sure. But I could just talk to the fish, and stuff,” Fethry looked distant, “I’d also call Scrooge over but he got upset at me.”

“Did you ever want to escape?”

“I didn’t think of it at the time. I guess I got too used to…underwater life.”

The two remained in silence afterwards, not really looking towards each other or doing anything for the matter. The awkward situation ceased to be once Gyro hollered out for the two to “get their asses over here” and help him figure out something. Fethry was clinging rather close to his new friend, as if he didn’t want to be abandoned again.

As days became weeks and so on until a month had passed, Fethry grew more accustomed to life on the surface, like how it was over four years ago, before he was left on his own under the sea. Occasionally he’d stumble and forget that he was on dry ground and didn’t need to swim (hence being met with odd looks from passersby) or he’d get incredibly nervous and excited around bodies of water. He was drawn to aquariums and would obsessively try to get into the local aquarium despite Scrooge’s protests that 30 dollars was simply too much to spend a few hours there.

It was hard for Fethry to find a good place to sleep. Scrooge had extra guest rooms but was still wary about the duck’s presence in the mansion, especially near so many priceless artifacts, and Donald literally slammed the houseboat door shut in front of him, citing that he didn’t want more “Storkules bullshit”. Fenton had his home with his mother, but it was two-bedroom. It would be a good temporary stay until Scrooge would finally agree to lease an apartment for him.

Fenton’s bedroom was just as messy and lively as the duck himself. Papers were strewn across the table with crumbled-up ones thrown into the trash can haphazardly, sticky notes covered the windows and mirror, his bed never seemed to be made, and more.

“Sorry my room’s a mess! I hadn’t really expected anyone to take residence with me, so I just left the room as it was this morning—”

“It’s okay,” Fethry interrupted, “I like it!”

Fenton blushed slightly, “Oh! Thank you. Mama always complains about the bed not being made, but I’m trying. And the papers over there are from work, I’m still trying to figure out a way to calculate Scrooge’s wages and make Gyro happy.”

Fethry sat at the bed, and bounced a little, he liked this movement.

“Am I going to sleep with you, or do I get an extra bed?”

“Hadn’t thought of that either. I really don’t want you sleeping on the floor, it doesn’t seem fair to me! What do you think?”

Fethry did not answer, but seemed to have made his decision already. He was huddled up in the unmade bed, enjoying the soft pillows and blankets, acting as if he’d discovered such a luxury for the first time. He didn’t speak for another minute until Fenton scooted over to lay next to him.

“I know I’m only here until Uncle Scrooge gives me that apartment, but I feel like staying here forever already!”

Fenton smiled, “I’m happy to have you here, too! It’s good to have somebody who understands my feelings.”

“You understand my feelings too! I…I thought I’d never know anyone who could connect with me like you do. Especially after four and a half years of being alone.”

Fethry suddenly frowned as he said those last few words, his thick eyebrows knitting together in worry. Fenton wanted to change the subject there, he knew how uncomfortable it made Fethry, despite that the duck also had pleasant memories of the experience. In short, it seemed that Fethry was conflicted about those four and a half years. A time of change and discovery, but also the trauma of being essentially forgotten.

“Do you want to go back down there?”

Fethry nods weakly, “Sure, but not alone. Not anymore.”

Night fell. Fenton was snuggled up in the blanket. Fethry couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing with so many thoughts of those several years all alone in the underwater laboratory. It was a memory that would never fade. He remembered every day at the laboratory as if it were yesterday—he remembered he kept a diary and wrote down every little thing to an obsessive extent, which fish were in the window in the morning and evening, what he ate, what he saw, and more. Maybe if he had a chance to return down there, he could retrieve the diary. But not alone. Never alone, again.

Fenton heard his partner sniffling, his eyes popping open, although he wasn’t fully awake yet. He turned around to find Fethry sitting in the bed and hunched over, hugging his knees. It was unusual for Fenton to see him look so vulnerable, but he understood why.

“Do you…want a hug?”

Fethry nodded. Fenton reached in for a gentle hug and wiped off Fethry’s tears.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Fethry’s bony shoulders were trembling, he didn’t give Fenton any eye contact but accepted his embrace. Finally, he answered, “I’m scared, Fenton. Scared of being left behind again. Scared of being forgotten. What if I die this time?”

“It won’t happen. I promise,” Fenton lifted the crying duck’s chin, “I’ll be here for you. And if anyone tries to scare you like that, El Chupacabras will come for them.”

Fethry smiled, but it was not a happy smile at all, “But I keep thinking you’ll forget me someday, too. I’m too crazy for anyone! I know I should be proud of who I am, but ever since I became so alone, I don’t even know anymore!”

“How could I ever forget about you? You remember what I said, you’re one of the few people who understands how I feel, and vice versa. If I ever suddenly don’t know who you are, assume I’ve been replaced by some evil doppelganger!”

Fethry’s smile seemed to be genuine this time around, he broke into tears accompanied by laughter and rested his head on Fenton’s chest, sighing. Fenton pulled him back into the pillows and cuddled with him, drifting back to sleep.


End file.
